


A Single Cupcake

by crazypyp



Series: Kids Next Door Drabbles! [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, fan character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: Luc is a child who was invited to the birthday party of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane & things go better than initially thought.
Relationships: Delightful Children From Down The Lane & Luc (KND OC)
Series: Kids Next Door Drabbles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Single Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I'm getting into the KND fandom so I made a fanfic based off of my KND OC Luc!

Luc was an odd child. The eleven year old had heard of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane before, so meeting them felt like a terrifying experience. Luc’s older brother, Marcus, was a part of the Teen Ninjas & worked in the tech portion of the place. Due to this, & the fact that they lived near the delightful children’s neighborhood, they managed to secure a spot in the children’s birthday party. 

So, there they were. Sitting down at the large table. Beside them were many children, looking empty & miserable. Across from the child were the Delightful Children. The birthday kids. They were smiling. It didn’t seem genuine, but it didn’t seem forced either. Luc couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but something seemed both unsettling & interesting about the atmosphere. Luc sat there, patiently waiting for the birthday cake to arrive in their usual attire. A long pastel yellow shirt with a gray collar & black leggings with pink sneakers. Their black hair was up in a sort of pigtail esque style tied with silver hair ties. There was a pink heart shaped purse beside them. Inside of it was their gift.

Luc’s family was told about & expecting the Kids Next Door, an operation of young children sworn to fighting adults in a way to “protect kids.” Said operation was planning to steal the Delightful Children’s birthday cake which was why their family was sent to put a stop to it. Of course, no one would get the cake in the end as it would be destroyed. Preparing for the inevitable, Luc had put inside their purse a small cupcake in packaging just so the Delightful Children can at least have some cake on their birthday.

At last, the cake had arrived, being set on the long table. All of the kids solemnly sang “Happy Birthday” to all of them. It was...depressing in all honesty. Luc was probably the only enthusiastic one there to sing. Though they didn’t personally know the children, they at least deserved one person who seemed to care about them being born.

As soon as the song finished, the Delightful Children eagerly went to eat the cake. But as expected, they weren’t even able to pick up a fork before the K.N.D. had crashed through the windows, throwing shattered glass everywhere. The remaining children at the party all scrambled. Well, except for Luc. Those assigned to protect the cake did just that. Or at least tried to. Luc, as instructed by Father, sat in their seat, watching the whole ordeal play out before them. The Delightful Children didn’t have to do any dirty work this time as they had guards this time to do so. Instead, the five of them stared at the obedient kid in front of them. It was awkward. They were all silent.

Luc was tired of this. Watching everyone pathetically fight over some dumb cake. It was irritating having to just sit there, waiting for the fight to be over & the cake to be smashed so everyone could just go home! 

“We hope you don’t mind the mess,” the children finally spoke. “We weren’t expecting such...aggressive company. Well, not like this anyways.”

It was impressive how they all managed to speak in perfect unison. Not one person slipping up or stumbling over their words. It was as if they shared the same brain & thought the same things. Was this just for show or are they always like this? 

“It’s no bother to me,” Luc responded. “Not anything you can do about it anyways. ‘Let them eat cake!’ as they say.” Luc chuckled a bit as they said that. 

“Actually no,” the Delightful Children corrected. “It was actually, ‘Let them eat bread.’”

“Wow, you guys know a lot about history, huh?”

“We are well versed in many subjects. Education is important & with importance can come fun with it.”

Luc wasn’t too sure what they just said, but they were all certainly interesting. 

“Duck!” The five children exclaimed, pointing to behind Luc.

Luc turned around & yelped, ducking their head as a piece of the wall flew past their head & onto the table, breaking it. They lifted their head back up to face The Delightful Children again. They were now sitting across from one another, a broken table in front of them. One the ground & smashed in half. 

The Delightful Children cleared their throats. “Those Kids Next Devils are quite careless, wouldn’t you agree?”

Luc gave an affirmative nod. “Agreed.” Weren’t the K.N.D. meant to help kids? Certainly, breaking into a child’s home & stealing their birthday cake with weapons isn’t helping any child. Luc shook all of the thoughts out of their head, continuing a conversation with their hosts. 

Despite all of the damage & pure chaos happening around them, the conversation between the six of them was actually going quite well. They were enjoying themselves, even laughing a bit. 

Finally, the event that Luc was preparing for happened. In an attempt to attack Luc’s brother, Numbuh 5 had swung Numbuh 4 towards him, sadly destroying the cake in the process. This gave grievance to everyone there. Especially the Kids Next Door who retrieved back to wherever they came from. 

Father was going to have their heads when he found out. Either way, Luc still wanted to offer their gift as the Kids Next Door couldn’t be that desperate, right? 

“I know this may be a disappointment to the cake you were expecting to have, but here,” Luc said as they walked over to the Delightful Children. They opened their purse & pulled out the packaged cupcake, handing it to them. “Happy birthday.”

The five children looked at the gift in surprise, & a bit of joy. They’d never have someone willingly give a present before. Especially not a cake as a present. The child in front of them was still standing there, as if expecting a response. This was a whole different action compared to the running away a kid would normally do in the presence of them. 

“Th-thank…” The five of them bit their tongues. None of them were used to saying words of appreciation! It wasn’t in their vocabulary! “Thank you…” they managed to strain out. “We...appreciate it.” It was genuine. They wanted to say it, but it was as if they were pronouncing a foreign word that they had just heard. Still, this was the nicest a person had ever been to them. It made them all very happy.

“You’re very welcome!” Luc responded, giving a smile. “You five are quite the interesting people! I’m Luc by the way!”

The Delightful Children all looked at one another, then at Luc before giving a seemingly cheerful smile. “It is delightful to meet you Luc. Very delightful.”


End file.
